Elsa (OUAT)
Summary Elsa is born to Queen Gerda and an unnamed King of Arendelle, and her younger sister is Anna. Upon their parents' demise during an ill-fated sea voyage, Elsa becomes the Queen. After visiting their parents' graves, she surprises Anna, who is set to marry Kristoff, with their mother's old wedding dress. To add a touch of "something new", she also gifts Anna a snowflake pendant, which was their mother's as well. As Anna tries on the gown, Elsa discovers their mother's diary. Though it has always been believed their parents had perished on a diplomatic journey, the book ambiguously alludes their reason for leaving was due to Elsa's powers. Believing she herself caused their deaths, Elsa flees into the forest where Anna comforts her. Believing this is all just a misunderstanding, Anna takes Elsa to the rock troll, Grand Pabbie, hoping that he has answers. He can only tell them that their parents had gone to a place called Misthaven. When Anna suggests going there together to unlock the mystery, Elsa refuses the idea. Later, after being unable to find her sister, Elsa turns to Kristoff for answers. After bluffing badly, he admits Anna booked a trip to Misthaven, and though Elsa rushes to the harbor, the ship has already left. Kristoff reassures her that Anna will be all right, but Elsa argues that her sister doesn't know how dangerous Misthaven is, even though she herself hasn't heard of such a place. He then explains that she might know it as what the inhabitants call it, which is the Enchanted Forest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely 8-A Name: Elsa, Ice Queen Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Witch, Queen of Arendelle Powers and Abilities: '''Magic,' Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Obliterated a stone wall and the magical urn), Power Nullification, Reality Warping with the Wishing Star (Can only be used one time), Size Manipulation, Sealing with the Urn, Golem Creation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Cold. 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Building level' (Created a huge snow monster just by crying), likely Multi-City Block level (Created a giant wall of ice that surrounded all of Storybrooke) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Building level physically (Was not afraid of Emma's loss of control, which could bring cable towers down and destroy half the sheriff post). At least Building level, likely Multi-City Block level with ice. Stamina: High. Range: Townwide. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, Elsa is subject to the laws of magic. As a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel), Lack of Magic (While the magic naturally inside her does give her some power beyond Storybrooke, it is severely limited to the point as to where it is barely noticeable), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, she can be immobilized by squid ink) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Queens Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cold Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 8